As is well known, a non-volatile memory is able to continuously retain data after the supplied power is interrupted. Consequently, the non-volatile memory is widely used in a variety of electronic products. Generally, the non-volatile memory comprises a non-volatile cell array. The memory array consists of plural memory cells. In addition, each memory cell has a floating gate transistor.
FIG. 1 is a schematic functional block diagram illustrating the architecture of a non-volatile memory. As shown in FIG. 1, the non-volatile memory comprises a voltage driver 110 and a non-volatile cell array 120. The voltage driver 110 is connected with the non-volatile cell array 120. Moreover, the voltage driver 110 provides an output voltage Vout to the non-volatile cell array 120.
Generally, the non-volatile cell array 120 can be operated in different working modes. For example, the working modes include a program mode, an erase mode and a read mode. In different working modes, different operating voltages are required. Moreover, in case that the working mode is different, the operating cycle time is different. For applying the voltage driver to the non-volatile memory, the voltage driver needs to be specially designed.